Eyes Made of Secrets
by StarlightNights
Summary: While on a much needed vacation Edward meets the mysterious and secrative Bella. Will he be able to help her? Will she be willing to let him?
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes Made of Secrets **

**Chapter 1**

**Underneath Ordinary Moonlight**

**-Edward-**

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, 3 am. I had been lying in bed wishing for sleep for almost four hours. I thought that taking this opportunity for a vacation would give me a little peace of mind. But as usual I was wrong. I rolled out of bed with a sigh and grabbed my pack of cigarettes from the coffee table and walked out onto the patio. I reclined comfortably in the Adirondack chair and lit up my smoke. I know that the room was a non smoking room but I didn't think it would count if I was doing it outside. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, listening to the sound of the waves crashing into the sandy shores. Maybe that would put me to sleep. Doubtful. I watched as the reflection of the stars danced across the ocean as the waves undulated. It was a beautiful night. Not too humid as Florida has been since I arrived four days ago. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Just a quiet and calm night with nothing more than a gentle breeze to keep me company. I finished my cigarette and snuffed it out.

Nothing seemed to be able to relax me recently. I've been working long hours at the office, heading up a new division that we just launched with great success last week. Just in time for me to be able to enjoy my brother's wedding and a quick and much needed vacation before going back to reality. I'm sure that my bosses already had something else lined up for me and couldn't wait to drop it onto my desk in a week. Maybe they wouldn't even wait that long. I was half expecting to find an urgent Email waiting for me every time I looked at my phone.

I walked over to the balcony and spotted a middle aged couple walking hand in hand down the beach. They each had a flashlight in the other hand and bare feet allowing the waves to wash over them as they snuck kisses like high school kids out past curfew. I couldn't help but smile. They reminded me a lot of my parents, who were probably out there doing the same thing farther down the beach. They were so happily married that it gave a jaded and bitter guy like me hope that true love might actually exist out there. They found it and have been able to sustain it for that long. Why couldn't the rest of us? Maybe my brother, Emmett, would be that happy with his new wife. I could only hope. But at least things had started out well for them. Their ceremony went off without a hitch yesterday and he seemed happy as he swept Rosalie off her feet and carried her all the way up to their honeymoon suite.

I tried not to be bitter. He deserved to be happy. And I was happy for him. I'm not that bad of a brother. But it brought up some memories that I worked hard to forget. Victoria. I once thought she was the love of my life. I had proposed and she had said yes. Then one week before the big day she suddenly pulled away from me, talking about how she needed space. And by space I guess it meant she wanted to call off the wedding, break up and whore around because that's what she ended up doing. It's been a year. I know, I should be over it. And I mostly am. I did the rebound thing immediately. I hooked up. A lot. I went on dates. I even had a few I would consider relationships that just didn't go very far. I didn't still love Victoria, I often wished bad things to happen to her but it's not because I still have feelings for her. I wouldn't take her back if she got down on her knees and begged me as she sucked me off. But I guess I just took it harder because she didn't really give me a reason. She said she needed time and then just disappeared from my life. It's like we never officially broke up. She just went home to her apartment and forgot all about me. I guess it's hard to mend a broken heart when you didn't even know it was breaking. And worst of all, the bitch kept the ring.

It's for the best, I try to convince myself.

And it sure did suck to travel across the country to be Emmett's best man and not have a date.

I snapped back to reality when I heard the door to the patio to the room beside me opened and out walked a woman. Another insomniac hoping that the fresh air and crashing waves will lull them back to sleep. Or so I thought. Instead of settling in her chair and admiring the view, she placed her head in her hands and I heard the quietest sob escape her. I guess it's true, misery does love company. I couldn't feel too sorry for myself, I wasn't the only one that was struggling to enjoy their vacation. She tried her best to keep herself quiet but I could faintly hear her sobbing as her petite frame shuddered with each long gasping breath. I watched her quietly trying to come up with a good story for what had her so morose she had to escape her dream vacation at 3 am to cry. She didn't even look out at the sea. She didn't admire the beauty in the waves or the stars or the beach. She didn't take comfort in the steady pounding of the waves on the shore. But she did seem to match her sobbing to the breaking of the waves.

I leaned against the rail to get a better look at my neighbor and felt it move under the pressure. I let out a very unmasculine shriek as I jumped away before it could totally give way and send me plummeting to the beach below. Not a likely scenario, I'm sure. It just moved the smallest bit and showed no sign of letting completely loose. But I am kind of deathly afraid of heights. My panicked sounds started the woman and I heard a small gasp from her as her head shot up out of her hands. Her eyes settled on me uneasily. The darkness made it difficult for me to decipher her mood. Was it shame for me catching her crying? Was it anger? Or was it just sadness?

Her eyes stayed trained on me like she was trying to figure me out. I flashed her a charming smile. "Hi," I said, giving her a small wave. I tried to look calm and relaxed and not at all like I was the one who just screamed like a girl. She forced the corners of her mouth up into a smile as she continued to study me. It was a bit unnerving, watching her watch me like that. "It's a beautiful night out, isn't it?" I asked, trying to break her focus of me.

She seemed unable to find her voice so she simply nodded. I looked at her again, her gaze finally away from me, and I took advantage of the moment to study her. She was equally as beautiful as my surroundings. Her long brown hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders and it almost seemed to glow under the light of the full moon. She wore nothing more than a white button up shirt, left unbuttoned but tied at her waist to reveal a taunt stomach and a pair of white boyshort panties. Obviously she wasn't planning on seeing anyone else out tonight but it looked good on her, showing off her curves. She had a beautiful face. Big brown eyes, full lips and flawless almost porcelain looking complexion. The moonlight glistened off the moisture streaking her creamy white cheeks in a sad yet enticing sort of way. She didn't wipe away the tear tracks, she wore her sadness out in the open. And my heart broke a little bit for her then. Most people try to hide their misery from complete strangers. What a better time to pretend that everything is perfect? Especially while on a vacation at a very pricey waterfront condo along Florida's best beach. What had her so worn down that she couldn't even fake it for five minutes? "If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" I asked, unable to keep the question behind my lips. I carefully approached the rail again to get closer to her, but didn't rest any weight on it. I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I don't know," she said, her smile fading as she shook her head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Her words were soft yet sharp.

I recoiled, regretting the question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's none of my business." I took a few steps back deciding that she needed space. And who was I to deny her that.

"No. No, I'm sorry." She looked at me again. "It's just difficult to explain." She stood and walked over to her railing and leaned against it. I carefully did the same. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see her face closer to see if she really was as beautiful and sad as I had decided earlier. "It's just that... do you ever feel so completely overwhelmed, like you have absolutely no control of your life anymore and you have no idea how you let it happen?"

I pretended to think about it for a second even though I already knew the answer. "You have no idea." I chuckled. Who doesn't anymore? "But that's what vacations are for, right?" At least I still had one more week here to try to obtain some serenity.

She sighs heavily, finally wiping away the glistening tear drops from her cheeks, her eyes shinning with fresh tears threatening to spill over. "I wish," she says softly as she picks at the chipping paint on the corner of her railing.

For a moment the only sounds between us was that of the crashing waves that we both turned to stare at. "My name is Edward, by the way," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Bella," she responded, flashing a smile that seemed genuine.

"Nice to meet you." I returned her smile. "I'd shake your hand but I'm very afraid I may fall and die." A moment passes between us as we awkwardly try to find something to talk about. "So if this vacation isn't for relaxing, what is it for?" I say, my vision moving from her to the ocean and back again. I just can't seem to tear myself away from her.

Her body language again reflects her sadness again. She hung her head and her fingers fidgeted uncontrollably. "To say goodbye," her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear it. I once again saw the moonlight travel down her face. She wiped the tears away quickly before turning her back to me and walking inside without so much as another word.

It might have been a brief and strange interaction but I was hooked. I was drawn to her mystery. She choose to answer my questions cryptically if at all. I couldn't figure out her back story. My mind wandered and I didn't bother to stop it. I knew nothing about her other than her name and that wasn't enough. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know what she needed to say goodbye to. I want to know what had her so weighed down with sadness. I wanted to wipe away the tears the instant they fell. I wanted to know the warmth of her as I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug. I wanted to know what her lips tasted like. I wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile. I wanted to know if she snored. I wanted to know how it felt to be inside her. I wanted to know the feel of her weight on top of me. I was getting hard just thinking about these things. I am a sad, pathetic and lonely man.

I was just about to reach my hand inside of my pants and relieve some tension, maybe that would put me to sleep, when Bella appeared on her balcony again. I tried to focus and force all dirty thoughts of her out of my mind while she was still present. That seemed a little rude. Even worse, I was mortified that she almost walked out to find me pleasing myself while thinking about her. I tried to talk myself down, so to speak. I had already crossed one invisible line with her, I didn't want her to be aware of the fact if she looked over at me.

She sat down in her chair and pulled out a concealed cigarette. She peaked all around, as if she was making sure no one else was watching, and once she was positive the coast was clear she placed the cigarette between her beautiful lips and inhaled a lung full of smoke. Her eyes closed and her head lulled back as if that one single breath of smoke was the single greatest thing that she had ever experienced. She exhaled heavily and watched the smoke billow in the sky and slowly fade away. She placed the cigarette between her lips again. What I wouldn't give to be that cigarette right now. I wanted to be between those full rosy red lips. That is not helping at all. I tried to shift in my seat inconspicuous, to find a little more room for my growing problem. But that didn't give me enough to be comfortable. No matter what I tried, my pants just weren't big enough. I watched her silently until she finished. She carefully rolled the cigarette butt between her fingers to help extinguish the flame and allowed it to drop to the sand below.

"That's a $300 dollar fine for littering," I interrupted her relaxation to tease her.

She arched her eyebrow. "You going to tell on me?" Her lips curled up into a smirk. That once smoke seemed to ease some of her tension and pain. She cups her hands in front of her and tests her breath before searching her table. Being a smoker myself I am familiar with her actions. I take my pack of gum from he table and throw it so it lands on the table in front of her. "Thanks." She smiles at me, popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Your secret's safe with me. I was just letting you know for future reference." Another silence fell between us as we sat back in our chairs and watched the waves swell and crest. "You know they say those things will kill you." Like I was really one to talk, having finished one just five minute ago. But I couldn't help but continue to speak to her. Not because I had so much I wanted to say. It was mostly because I wanted to hear her voice again.

She turned her head to the right and stared at me a guilty look on her face. "It's my last one." She flashes a wicked smile. "I've been saying that for months. But I just can't seem to give it up." She lifts her legs and rests them on the table in front of her. I felt my pants become very restricting again as I took in the sight of her body easily again. "I think we all have vices like that."

"Yeah," I agreed quickly. "But you could always get another bad habit to replace it with." I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders. "It's what I seem to do." First drinking, then sex, then drugs, now I overwork.

She considers my words and seems to smile at them. I guess she can understand my words. We all do that. We think we finally overcome our bad habits just to find out we have a new one. "Why are you up so late?" she asked, standing again to lean against the rail. She arched her back in a cat like stretch, her body gently pulsating as she continued to stretch as if dancing to a song that I couldn't hear.

I shrugged, turning on the small radio I brought out this evening. I didn't turn it up loud enough to disturb anyone else, but I silently prayed that the music would keep her body moving that way. "Can't sleep. My schedule has been a little off for the past few months. What about you?" I asked, my eyes not moving from her form as she continued to slowly stretch her muscles.

"This is the only time I really get to myself," she said. And as I hoped, her hips swayed in time to the music. "I guess I like to take advantage of that." I couldn't resist turning up the music just a little louder as I continued to watch her body move seductively with the music.

"Hey," I break the silence again. I lick my lips quickly and Bella turns to me a smirk on her pink lips as she waits for me to continue. "Since you can't sleep and I can't sleep, why don't we go out?" I couldn't help but ask. I barely knew her but I wanted to know so much more. And I doubted I could get much information out of her from across the balcony. "Get some coffee or something?" I ask casually.

Bella's smile falls and her head lowers. "I can't." And just like that I see her fill with sadness again.

I shake my head and try to remain as casual as I can. "Not like a date or anything, if that's what you're thinking. Completely innocent." _ Because I will be a perfect gentleman in your presence but when I get home and it's just me and my thoughts... you don't want to know what I will pretend to do to you. _But she will never know that. That will be my little secret. "Just two insomniacs going out for coffee. Or possibly something with a little less caffeine." I laugh quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't," she repeated herself.

"Oh," I sighed. "You don't think your boyfriend will approve of you going out with another guy in the middle of the night." I slipped the question in, hopefully it sounded casual enough and not like I was desecrate to know if she came here alone. Because that's what my main goal was.

Her lips curled into a small smile. I guess I wasn't nearly as smooth as I thought I was. "No, there is no boyfriend to make jealous."

"You're here alone?"

She shook her head. "No." But she didn't elaborate. I raised my eyebrow in question and she laughed. "I'm with family. My mom. It was her idea to come."

"So your mother wouldn't approve of you going out with strange men in the middle of the night."

She laughed again. It was a wonderful sound much more fitting to her than the strangled sobs. "Hell, no. I think she would be mad at me for saying no."

"So then it's you. You have absolutely no desire to go out with me then? But you're just trying to be polite about it. I get it." I shrugged my shoulders and tried to brush it off. Not the first time I've been rejected.

Her face fell again. I instantly missed her smile and tried to think of something to say to bring it back. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

"No, I get it. I understand. No need to apologize."

"No, really. You've been sweet. If I were a normal girl I would take you up on your offer in an instant. But I'm... I'm not your average girl. Not even close. As you can tell by my complete failure to an ounce of happiness in what should be paradise." She paused and took in a deep breath to calm herself. I watched as another tear silently made tracks down her cheeks. "I let my life get out of control. I'm in way over my head." She shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I can't." She quickly stands up, her body in a perfectly straight line, her eyes widening in concentration.

My cell phone chirps beside me and I reach for it. It was one of the numbers from my work, I sigh in frustration. Never a dull moment for me. Fuck it! I'm on vacation and I'm not allowing anyone to distract me from that. Especially a work emergency that someone else could fix. I ignore the call and for the first time I feel no guilt about it at all.

I look across the balcony to find that Bella has silently and quickly disappeared again. "Bye then." I say to the darkness. I sat back in my chair and looked out to the beach again. There was one lonely crab scurrying across the beach in search of food. I stand and turn off my radio and walk back inside. I lie back in my bed and allow my mind to wander. It doesn't take long for my thoughts to settle on Bella. And it takes even less time for be to grow hard again. God, I'm pathetic. I reach my hand into my pants and quickly find my release. And finally weariness has found it's way into my body and I settle into a peaceful sleep.


	2. 02 I Want to Hear You Sad

**Chapter 2**

**I Want to Heart You Sad**

**-Bella-**

It was another rare moment where I could enjoy a little alone time. And I didn't know how much enjoyment I was going to get out of it. I was kind of freaking out. Again. I know, Debbie keeps telling me that I will worry myself into an early grave if I don't try to relax a little so I will try to take her advice. Though it is not easy because I am freaking out because she is gone. She knows better than to leave and not tell me. It's things like that, that make me freak out so much in the first place!

But I count to ten and take in five deep breaths. I'm still worried and mildly panicked but not having a full blown panic attack anymore. I take a book of the shelf and walk out to the patio. This time I will enjoy the beautiful sounds and sights. It is a spectacular view. I will have to thank Debbie if she ever returns. And if I don't kill her first.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, just about the only suitable hairstyle for the humid Florida weather. I read a chapter quickly but couldn't remember a word I read so I put the book down and lied back in my chair, soaking up the suns rays as I listened to the steady sound of waves crashing. It was a relaxing sound and it did seem to ease a little bit of my tension. If only I could stay at the beach forever. It would be a great place to disappear to.

"Hey, stranger." I heard Edward's familiar voice call from his balcony. I am not an easy person to sneak up on, I try to constantly be aware of my surroundings but he has been able to surprise me twice now.

"Hey," I respond, opening my eyes to greet him.

"You disappeared so fast last night, I was beginning to think that I had fallen asleep and you were nothing but a dream," he teased, a crooked sort of smile playing on his lips.

I laughed softly. "If it had anything to do with me and my life, I'm sure it would have been much more like a nightmare," I only half joked. "Sorry about that. I had to go." My ears perked, the sound of the front door opening brought a wave of relief over me. "As I have to now. Sorry." I smiled and waved at him before storming back inside. "Where the fuck have you been?" I shouted allowing all my emotion to spill over frantically. "I was worried as shit about you!" I continued to shout at Debbie before she could get both feet in the door.

She ignored my angry tirade and rested the grocery bags on counter. She turned to me and smiles. "Relax, Bella. Take some time to enjoy this vacation. For me?" Her green eyes begged me and I give in. I always give in to Debbie. "I know how much you love to cook so I thought it would be nice if we all did a nice home cooked meal together tonight. Doesn't that sound like fun? It's been ages since I've had someone to cook with," I see the tears well in her eyes and I pulled her in for a hug. It only took a moment for us both to relax and pull away from each other. "I just needed to go to the store and pick up a few things."

"That sounds lovely. But you can't just leave and not tell me. We talked about this. I am a high stress person in a very high stress situation right now. And Deb..." But I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was heartbreaking enough to think about let alone to say out loud to her. She was very aware of her situation.

"Honey," she said through a sigh. "I can do whatever I damn well please. I've got seniority." She smirks, trying to alleviate the heaviness of the room. "A lot of seniority on you."

"Mama, you know what you're risking?" I gnaw anxiously on my fingernails. "There are a million different things that could go wrong and we haven't even begun to discuss everything and-"

Debbie walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to relax. "Calm down. The world will not end if I go to the store. And even if I... If something did happen, you are perfectly capable of doing everything on your own. You've done an amazing job so far and I couldn't be more proud of you. You know that, right?" I nodded at her approval. "We're going to enjoy this week in Florida and nothing is going to happen."

"You're changing the subject!" I shouted, but my voice has lost much of the anger that it once had. Debbie had a way of calming me. "Don't change the subject. And thank you." I looked away from her before one of us started crying. Two women together could get emotion at times. But me and Debbie together... we were a hurricane of emotions. I turned my attention to the brown paper grocery bags and began unloading. "_Boxed _mashed potatoes!" I shouted, my eyes growing wide. That was enough to change the subject between us. "You bought dehydrated, flaky, not-even-close-to-real-potatoes in a box! That is not how a home cooked meal starts!" I continued to rifle through the rest of the bags. "That goes for the rest of this! Chicken _nuggets_? Do you know how gross and disgusting and processed they are? Do you know how they make them? Debbie," I whined. "You said home cooked. This will not do."

"Sweetie, you really need to calm down and relax. Have you tried meditation? Or yoga? It's done wonders for me. Because you are freaking out about basic dietary staples. Boxed mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets will not kill you." She rolled her eyes and me and pulled her graying hair back into a ponytail.

"I am as calm as possible for the moment. And cooking helps me to relax. But I have to do it the right way. With real food." I pouted slightly, scrunching my nose at the mere sight of the offending food.

"I'm sure you've eaten all of this stuff before."

"Yeah, before I knew better. But now I do."

Debbie shook her head at me. "I never realized you were such a foodie. I always cook this way so I'm very sorry for having served you sub par food in the past."

I sigh heavily. "Don't be dramatic. I get very few things in life anymore. So I've chosen to become very passionate about food. I like food. I like when people like my food. I like to eat food. Good food. When cooked the right way." I again grimaced at the instant mashed potato flakes. Just that word, flakes, makes it sound so much less appetizing.

Debbie packed the food back into the grocery bags. "I'll get rid of the blasphemous food and you can go out and get proper food for dinner tonight. Ok?"

"No, mama. I can't leave you."

Debbie sighed heavily. "You have to regain some normalcy in your life. I love you, I really do. But you honestly can't keep living like this. You can't stay boxed up from the outside world. You don't want to be the crazy lady that sits at home with her 40 cats, do you?"

"I'm going to be crazy. I already am. But 40 cats? It seems a bit excessive. I might do 4. I think I could do 4 maybe 5 before I become the creepy cat lady. But being the creepy cat lady doesn't sound too bad actually. I might enjoy it. Just me and my cats and good food." Debbie closed her eyes and massaged her temples. And again panic over ran me. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" I jumped to her side.

Debbie opened her eyes and glared at me. I misunderstood her body language. Apparently I was just getting on her nerves. "Just go to the fucking store, before I strangle you!" She took a calming breath. "I'm sorry. I'm going through an angry phase. Go to the store. Get some real food and we'll cook tonight. Then we can discuss everything else later."

"What about-"

"I'll take care of everything. I am a grown woman. I am perfectly capable."

"But..."

"Go!" Debbie shouted and practically pushed me through the door.

It didn't take me long at the store. I already had a meal planned out in my head. I cruised through the isles carefully selecting ingredients. I was on my way back to the rental condo complex in fifteen minutes. There was a line at the elevator and we were only four stories up so I decided on the stairs. I was exhausted by the time I reached the fourth floor with the two heavy bags. I searched my purse and patted down my pockets in search of my room key but came up empty. I knocked and waited. Nothing. "Open up!" I shouted, banging again. But still nothing. The all too familiar panicking sensation rose within me again. I pounded on the door frantically as I dialed Debbie's cell phone number. When I didn't get an answer from that I really began to freak out. My knocking became punching at the door and I began to scream through the heavy door as if getting louder would change the outcome any.

"What is going on?" Edward asked, sticking his head out his door and into the hallway. "Oh, Bella." He stepped out in the hall and carefully approached me. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking in my crazed appearance.

"I locked myself out and no one is answering." I tugged at my hair, hoping that would bring me an answer, it didn't. So I hit at the door again.

"Hey," he wrapped his arm around me, in an attempt to calm me but that was not going to happen. I was in full blown panic attack mode and nothing was going to bring me down. "It's okay. We'll go into my room and we can call-"

"You don't understand!" I snapped, cutting him off. "Something is wrong. I _have _to get into the room _now_!" I pressed my ear against the door and strained to hear anything other than the unnerving silence. I felt the tears sting in my eyes and I collapsed to the floor. This was the beginning of my worst nightmare.

"What is going on?" I hear Debbie ask from behind me.

"Where the hell were you?" I stood, full of energy and anger. "I was worried sick! What did I tell you about leaving?" I shouted at her, forgetting all about the company I had in the hall. I reached for her and took the 3-year-old from her arms and placed a kiss on top her the child's forehead. "I thought something happened to you! I couldn't help but think the worst."

"I'm fine," Debbie interrupted. "Scarlett's fine. Everybody's fine. Stop worrying so much!" Debbie took the child from my arms and walked inside, taking the grocery bags with her before slamming the door in my face.

I wiped away the tear stains and placed my hands on my hips as I turned to Edward. I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." Edward responded, tentatively. "I'm glad everything is okay."

"I thought something was wrong. I was only gone for fifteen minutes and she was supposed to stay here. And when no one answered, I panicked. Debbie... my mother..." I paused, letting my hair loose from it's ponytail. "She's... she's not well. She's sick. She's been sick." It was hard to say out loud. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I really am. Thank you for the help."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Edward responded carefully, not seeming to know what else to say. "Do you want to go out tonight?" He waited for a second but I was too shocked to answer. He had just witnessed me melt down but still wanted to go out? "I understand if you say no. But if we are both going to spend another sleepless night... I figured going out would be better than sitting on the balcony. Plus, I think going out would do us both a lot of good."

"I'm sorry. But I don't think so. I can't," I decline and turn to the door, pounding on it once again.

Debbie opened the door with a glare that quickly changed to a smile when her eyes met Edward. "And who might this be?" she purred.

"Mama, this is Edward he is vacationing next door. Edward, this is Debbie Stanley, my mother." I introduce them unenthusiastically. I get creeped out when Debbie turns into a cougar. "Thank you again for your help. I'm sorry for bothering you. And I really am sorry about tonight."

"Tonight?" Debbie interjected. "Does he want to come to dinner?" I mentally roll my eyes. This is going to end up being horrible. Watching Debbie hit on Edward who has already hit on me. Eww, gross. "We're doing a home cooked meal tonight. We're making... I'm not sure. Bella when out shopping because what I got wasn't good enough for the food Nazi. But she is an excellent cook. You'll love it." Debbie rambles. "Actually I think I have a better idea. Why don't we save that dinner for another night. We still have so many to go. I'm not feeling all that hungry. And if I do get hungry I can just eat one of those TV dinners you find so horrid. And you two kids go out. There is a lovely restaurant that I went to years ago on vacation with my daughter. I'll call and make reservations for you two!" She claps her hands in front of her, proud of herself. "There, it's settled," she's decided without even considering our opinions. "Edward, why don't you go back to your room and come back in about an hour. There is no way that Bella can go out looking like this." She turns her nose up at my T-shirt, shorts and no make-up look. She disappeared inside quickly, leaving me and Edward staring at each other.

"Did your mother just set us up on a date?" Edward finally asked after a moment of silence.

I sucked in my bottom lip and nod. "Yeah. She has a tendency to do things like that. She can be a bit much at times."

"Oh, ok." Edward nodded. We stood in silence another minute, just staring awkwardly at the door that Debbie had slammed in our faces. "So I guess I'll see you in an hour?"

I opened my mouth to protest but I knew it would be useless. Debbie always got what she wanted in the end anyway. I might as well save us both some trouble. "Yeah, I guess so." I forced a smile. Edward had already asked me out so I knew he was interested and it had been a really long time since I had been on a date. So it could be good. I knocked on the door, waiting for Debbie to realize that she has left me locked out.

"What are you still doing out there?" She snapped as she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "We only have an hour to make you look hot!"

One shower, two makeup applications, three tries at hair styling and five dress changes later I was sitting on the bed, starring at Debbie, voicing my second thoughts. "I don't think this is such a good idea. I think I should cancel and stay here. With you."

"Shut up!" She snaps at me. "It's a great idea. When was the last time you went out on a date? I think I've been on more dates than you lately!"

"Seeing Dr. Wilson doesn't count as a date."

Debbie ignored me. "You need to start going out more. I'm not going to be around to be around forever to keep you company," the reminder hit me like a slap in the face. I held back the tears knowing that Debbie would murder me if I ruined my makeup right now. But Debbie kept on rambling her own words having no effect on her whatsoever. "If you keep yourself isolated like you have been, you are only going to draw more attention to yourself than you would if you just socialized a little. You have to act normal for people to think you're normal."

"I know. That's why I should stay in tonight. We have a lot to discuss before it's too late."

Debbie rolled her eyes at me as she handed me a pair of earrings. "We have plenty of time for that later. Go out and enjoy yourself." She paused for a second before sitting beside me on the bed. She laced her fingers through mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I really appreciate what you're doing. I know it's not easy. And we both know that you don't have to. There is still time to back out."

I shook my head. "We both know that I can't. And I made a promise. Jess would do the same thing." Tears stung in my eyes and I refused to blink, not wanting them to spill over.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Debbie said as she began to cry. "You are pretty much my hero. I don't know if I could have ever done what you did."

"Yes, you would. You'd do anything for your family. You already have. You've risked so much."

"Honey, I'm dying remember." Debbie wiped away her tears and squeezed my hand tighter. "It's easy to risk everything when you have nothing to lose. Nothing matters anymore. Just my family." She wrapped her arms around me and we tried to fight though the tears. "Thank you again," she said as she pulled away from me.

"You don't have to thank me." I said wiping away the tears that managed to fall being careful not to smudge my makeup. A sleepy eyed Katie, finally awake from her nap, walked over to me and helped to wipe away my tears. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly, making sure to thank her for her kindness. Just as I'm about to tell Katie about my date there is a knock at the door.

"I'll tell her," Debbie offered. "You just go out and have a good time." I watched as she slipped something into my purse.

"What did you just do? Put a microphone in my purse to record my date? Make sure I don't back out?"

"No," Debbie laughed. "Just some condoms. Someone should have a little fun while we're here." I stared at her and she just shrugs. "Hey, I was once young with a healthy sexual appetite. And believe me honey, if I were you, I would rip his clothes right off his back and... well, you're a big girl. I'm sure you have similar thoughts."

I blinked repeatedly as I bent down to hug Katie. "I can't believe I just heard that from you."

She shrugged again. "I blame the cancer."

"I'm not going." I say as I hear another knock at the door.

"Shit, Bella! Just fucking go!" I gaped at her as she continued to shout. "Don't give me that look. I told you I was going through an angry phase. Fucking cancer. It keeps eating away at my brain... gives me awful mood swings. Nothing worse yet so don't worry. Me and Katie will be just fine," she said as she picked the 3-year-old up. "I will not take no for an answer. Now open the door before he thinks you've changed your mind."

I take a deep breath and open the door to Edward. I greet him with a smile and Debbie pushes my back and forces me into the hallway. "Have fun you two!" She held the door open to watch me. When I didn't instantly move she flashed a wicked smile. "Me and Scarlett will-"

"Katie, mama," I interrupted her. "That's Katie." My lips pull down into a frown. As much as she won't admit it, the cancer is affecting her more than just a few mood swings. It is eating hole's in her entire memory. I watched her struggle to put the cap back on the tube of toothpaste this morning.

"Right," her smile fades as she kisses Katie on the forehead. "Me and Katie will be fine," she reassures me again. "I promise to leave my phone on and keep you updated. Whatever it takes to get out out of the house and able to enjoy yourself tonight." She leaned forward to whisper to me, "And I will be very disappointed if you come back before the sun comes up. In fact, I swiped your key and I won't open the door before then. Put those condoms to good use." And with that the door slammed in my face.

A half an hour later Edward and I were seated across from each other. Our orders were placed and I sipped wine so I wouldn't have to be the one to break the awkward silence.

"So..." Edward started. "Your mom... she's..."

"A little crazy?" I finished for him. "She was always a bit eccentric but it's been magnified a lot recently."

"And Katie?" He questioned quietly. "She's your daughter?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Is that why you've been so reluctant to go out with me?"

I nodded again. "Mostly. It's just been the two of us for three years so obviously I haven't been out like at all. So I was bit reluctant to leave her. I know Debbie is there and she would never let anything happen intentionally but..." I trailed off. "Sorry," I quickly apologized. "You don't need to know my entire life story. This is supposed to be fun. So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I ask, as our food arrived. "Entertain me."

"I don't know," he sighed and laughed softly. "Not much to tell. I'm a pretty average guy. I came here for my brother's wedding."

"You have siblings?"

"An older brother, Emmett he just married to the perfect woman for him. Her name is Rosalie. And I have a younger sister, Alice. You have any siblings?"

"No, only child." Our conversation followed a similar pattern all through dinner, it was all idle chit-chat. Just getting to know a little big about each other. We kept it superficial, nothing too personal. But I guess that's normal for a first conversation among strangers. I asked most of the questions because it was easier that way. I didn't want to be the one answering questions. And when he did question me, as usual my answers were short and almost incomplete or ambiguous. But he didn't complain, he just smiled as if he expected it and liked it. While there were lulls in our conversation, I texted with Debbie to make sure things were still going smoothly.

Edward was a gentleman and took care of the bill then he smiled at me. "You are a mysterious and intriguing woman, Bella."

"I'd like to think that's in a good way," I returned his smile.

"Me too," he agreed. "Since we're both night people, I think it's a little too early to call it a night. Walk on the beach?" He suggested.

I agreed, knowing that Deb was very serious about not letting me in too early. I excused myself to the restroom. I walked quickly, not wanting to leave Edward for too long, it seemed rude, and I bumped into a table. I looked up to apologize to the couple I interrupted when a man's laughter stopped me dead in my tracks. A sharp chill traveled up my spine and I was unable to move a muscle, not even to breathe. I was paranoid, this I know, so I tried to convince myself it was all in my head. But it was no use. The bellowing laughter continued and was followed by his very distinctive southern drawl as he ordered a drink from the bar. When I finally regained control of my body I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. When I was in the safety of the hallway leading to the bathroom, I finally chanced a look. It didn't take me long to find him in the small crowd surrounding the bar. My blood ran cold and I instantly found myself hyperventilating, on the verge of a panic attack. I turned my back and retreated to the safety of the woman's bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Would my hair look good short? Maybe blonde? What about loosing the curl? Or maybe going for a lot of curl with a perm? Colored contacts too? How was I going to get out of here? What would I say to Debbie? Where would I take Katie? I splashed cold water on my face and tried to calm down. Just do like Debbie said... in order for people to think you're normal, you must act normal. But how the hell was I supposed to do that. I was not even close to being normal. And I'm a horrible actress. Jess was the outgoing one that could pull something like this off.

Just thinking of Jess and Katie and what was at stake seemed to clear my mind. I couldn't freak out. That would only draw more attention to me. And if everyone's attention was on me, then _his _attention would be on me. He hasn't noticed me yet. So as long as I can get out the building unnoticed, everything would be fine. I could get Katie and get the hell out of here before all hell broke loose.

I dried my face and again looked at my reflection. My face was ashen and the smile looked forced but it would have to do. I discreetly made my way out of the bathroom and hung in the hallway, keeping my eye at the bar, watching his every move. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Debbie, it went straight to her voicemail. "Shit!" I cursed. _Nothing's wrong_, I tried to convince myself. _She is just ignoring me so I will be forced to have fun_. "Mama," I sighed into the phone as I left her a message. "I know you're ignoring me but you better check this soon. I saw James. He's here. In Florida. At the very same restaurant you sent me to. He didn't see me but... just be careful. Don't do anything stupid. Like leave the room. Just stay there and we will figure it out when I get home." I hung up and decided to text Deb. She had at least been answering my texts all night.

_James is here. I am on my way. Stay there. Don't leave!_

She instantly responded. _No way! You are imagining things. Stay out and have a good time!_

She is a stubborn old fool. _Not imagining things. I am looking right at him. I AM coming home NOW!_

_I will NOT let you in the door. RELAX! _

I put my phone away, knowing that it was useless to argue with Debbie via text message. I will simply beat the door until she is forced to let me in. I shielded my face as I quickly walked past the bar and ushered Edward outside. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started to lead me towards the beach but I pulled away. "I think we should go home," I said quickly and quietly.

"So I guess my company isn't very good as I thought it was?" he laughed and started the walk towards the condo complex.

"No, it's not like that at all. I was having a very good time. I just... I'm suddenly not feeling well." He nodded, his face letting me know that he was not believing a word I said. I really am a horrible liar. "I'm sorry," I felt the need to apologize. I looked to him and felt the sharp sting of new tears burn my eyes. "You don't want to know me, Edward."

The look on his face chanced suddenly as he stared at me. There was a lot of question behind his green eyes but he settled on one word. "Why?"

"Look at me." I sniffled, trying to hold the tears back. I still didn't want to draw attention to myself. "I'm a mess. You've known me for a few hours and you've seen me cry like five times. Who wants to be involved with someone as emotionally unstable as me for even one second?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Me," he responded simply. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I've got a kid, Edward," I peered over my shoulder, just in case. "I've got a kid and a hell of a lot more baggage than you could ever know." I crossed my arms across my chest and turned my back to him. "I'm sorry," I said again and began the walk back alone.

I cried the entire walk but managed to compose myself before I walked through the entrance. I walked the steps and knocked. No answer. "Debbie, I am not in the mood!" I shouted through the door. My phone beeped, 1 new message from Debbie. _Go away! Enjoy one last night on vacation with the hottie before we deal with all this shit later. Me and Katie are fine._

"Debbie, please," I whined. But there was complete silence. I rested my back against the wall and settled onto the floor. How long would she make me wait?

About five minutes later Edward appeared and stared at me. "You'd rather spend your night sitting in the hall than with me? Wow, I must really be awful."

"Debbie stole my key and she won't let me in," I explained. "I did not choose the hall. I just don't have another choice right now."

"Sure you do," he smiled a playful crooked smile at me. He held out his hands, an offering to help me up. "Come with me." I weighed my options. Wait out here alone, risking James walking past, as I waited for Debbie who was probably watching and would definitely not let me in the room if I turned him down? Or go enjoy Edward's company for a little while longer? It wasn't much of a choice at all. I accepted Edward's hands and he pulled me up so fast and hard I couldn't keep my balance and I fell forward into his chest. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling. I found myself inhaling deeply, allowing his strong masculine scent fill my sense. And then I couldn't help myself, I pressed my lips to his in the softest simplest little kiss. Then I came to my senses and retreated, pressing my back against the far wall. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked before he took one long stride across the hall to me. He pressed his body against mine and his lips found mine again. His kiss wasn't soft and sweet like mine. His was stronger and rougher and made my entire body react. I opened my mouth to him and molded my body against his. Debbie better not be perving out watching this through the peep-hole. Before things could go any farther Edward pulled away and opened his door, pulling me in behind him.

When his lips were no longer on mine and the door closed behind us, I of course began to second guess my choice. "You don't want me," I said quietly, moving my face away from his before he could catch my lips between his.

"Yes, I do," he argued, pressing his forehead against mine, his lips still trying to find mine.

I shook my head, trying to keep the panicked tears away. "I'm trouble," I said as the pads of his fingers gently rubbed my cheeks.

"I like trouble," he responded, pulling me in closer to him. His lips brushing against mine in a fevered passion again. His touch ignited a long forgotten fire within myself and I couldn't pull away.


End file.
